Foreign
by justsayimUNnormal
Summary: Everything had been held in for too long. Everything just had to come out. Something just had to be done.. he couldn't keep living like this..


_This child is back with yet another Fanfiction. One of the guests had actually commented on how much he/she liked my one story, and asked me to write a Sonic/Knuckles yaoi short story, and saying how I seemed so interested in the idea, I decided to give it a go._

_So yes, here's a request from a guest on Fanfiction. I really hope you like it..~_

_Foreign_

As feet pattered against the shimmering grass of Angel Island, sounds of sonic booms and a cocky laugh had filled the night sky around the blue speedster himself. He had gone that day to escape from the current reality he was in, stuck in the city with nothing but problems and confrontations lately. And he didn't like it. He knew his hot headed friend of an echidna didn't mind him tearing up the wildlife behind him (which was a complete bull crap lie), but he continued on his journey forward, not really wanting to go back from anywhere but here.

Speaking of his friend, he knew the little hut he lived in was close by. He liked Knuckles little shack, saying that it was always warm and comfortable, and would always tease the hell out of him half the time, no matter how angry he got. But something had always startled Sonic when he would tease Knuckles. He would always get super red in the face and would never do anything to hurt Sonic.. which wasn't exactly normal. It had been going on for a few months. So maybe now was the best time for him to really find out.

Making top speeds towards the echidnas little shack, as soon as he reached it, Knuckles knew instantly it was Sonic, and took a deep breath, hesitating before opening the door. But before he could even touch the door knob, Sonic came flying in with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yo, Knuckles, buddy! What's up?" He said loudly, lazily inviting himself over to the couch while kicking off his shoes, plopping down on it right after.

"I was enjoying myself without you here, hedgehog, but alright.." He had closed the door slowly and lowered his eyelids, making his way back to the other side of the room.

And there it was again.

Sonic couldn't help but stare at the red figure that had walked away from him, knowing in reality that Knuckles would have probably beat the crap out of him right that second, instead of just shrugging it off and walking away from him. Knowing Sonic, he wanted answers. And he wouldn't back down until he got them.

"Hey.. can I ask you something..?" He asked quickly while jumping up from the couch, making his way to where Knuckles was.

"What.." was all he said before going back to his project. Sonic thought he was making clothes or something silly like that; he didn't know.

"You've been acting a little strange lately, dude. You really haven't been yourself.." He placed his hands down on the table and flicked his one ear nonchalantly.

"..." Remaining quiet, he only glanced at the blue hedgehog in front of him.. nearly admiring every inch of him. But he shook it off, knowing that he shouldn't have those thoughts, but does anyway.. he was actually afraid for the first time in his life, wondering if anyone would accept his sexuality. It was hard for him.. and he didn't even have the guts to tell his best friend for years how he feels. "Pathetic.." He thought in his head.

Sonic now gave him a broad look. He hated waiting for answers and he always got anxious, now making his voice come out like a whine. "Come on, man! I don't have all day! I mean, seriously, you're my best friend. How is it possible for you not to tell what's going on..-" He kept going on and on, Sonic now gesturing movements with his hands while walking around the room, exaggerating his point. Knuckles paid no attention to him though. He slowly walked over to the azure hero quietly, hands at his sides and a dull look on his face. "Always when the time is right, then maybe he'll leave," he thought once again.

He had grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and spun him around so quickly, Sonic couldn't even keep up. He forcefully closed the gap between the two, making him shut up right away. Sonic couldn't believe what was happening though. His eyes were wide with a frantic look on his face.. his best friend, kissing him.. he actually couldn't believe it. But he also couldn't help from going along with it.. strange to him.

He couldn't hurt his friends.. he couldn't do it, and no matter how much he didn't share those same feelings for the echidna, he kissed back, everything seeming slow and a blur at the moment.. both of them felt things they had never felt before. Foreign feelings..

Both of their hearts continued to beat out of their chests, everything seeming to get more and more intense by the minute. It was a foreign.. their lips, their bodies pressed up against one another.. the moans as everything got a little too heated.. but one thing mattered to Sonic at the moment.

Knuckles was happy.

_Ew.. enjoy this nonsense. I don't know what happened. _


End file.
